paw_patrol_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
DINOSAUR ATTACK, for Austin
Chapter 1, moving out It was 10:00 AM, and Shooter, Chase, Zuma, Tundra,Rocky, Marshall, flame, and Rubble were heading out to the forest Ryder had said there was some strange activity there, so they were gonna explore (Shooter) I want each of us to have 2 guns for safety, and 4 grenades each (Chase) LETS MOVE OUT!!! (Pups drive to the forest,and go into it) Ryder is coming to says Marshall, right......? No, it's just us out here answers Tundra Ok.... Marshall says nervously as he keeps following the rest of the pups All of a sudden the pups all stop, all of their pup tags ring, (Shooter) I just heard something ahead, it sounded big, grab your guns and get low, he said sternly Chapter 2, The attack They all noticed that the ground was not calm, it was moving, all most like a giant was coming, then they could all see it IT WAS A T REX (Shooter) LIGHT EM UP BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM the dinosaur got mad and threw Tundra's vehicle in the air with its powerful mouth BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM Shooter activated attack mode on his vehicle and it started firing to It got so mad to were it grab Chase by the mouth and roped him apart, blood went everywhere as the great dino killed Chase When the pups finally took the great dinosaur down with lots of grenades they moved on to take care of the rest Tundra luckily knew how to drive Chases vehicle, so she used his to keep moving at a safe pace Chapter 3, the loss When they kept moving on, there was an explosion in the distance, it was one of Shooters grenades There were attacking valosarapters They were the smart ones Shooter grabbed his M60 rifle and started firing, but the volasaraptor stabbed shooter in the chest with its sharp claw, and started to pick at him The pups started shooting at them as well, and threw grenades BOOOOOMMMMM!!! BOOM BOOM BOOOM BOOM they got to Rubble and killed him as well, A little ways more down, they ran into another poisonous dinosaur, and it got its food by shooting poison in its targets eye and getting it while it can't see it shot poison at Rocky but missed, then it hit Rocky right in the eyes, and blinded him, the dinosaur ate at him as the pups killed it off When they got further, they came in touch with some Teranadons which could fly The pups tried but they couldn't kill it, it grabbed Flame as he threw a his last grenade at it, it carried him and then dropped him 1,000 feet off a cliff It grabbed Zuma to as it dropped him as well, for the scavengers to pick at Marshall and Tundra were the only ones left, and when they ran in to the hardest dinosaur of all, it picked Marshall AND his vehicle up and ate them both Chapter 4, the Dinosaur chase Tundra drove Chases Cruiser as fast as she could back to the look out, when she did, she stopped, and saw Skye dead and covered in blood, like she was tackled by a dinosaur, she got into the lookout and got in back by a wall when ice and wind went to see what was wrong outside it was terrible (Ice) AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! blood splattered on the glass door as Tundra covered her eyes and prepared to be killed by the dinosaur THE END!!! It is still a work in progress, I will have more of it soon, for Austin, from Nicholas